


What Could Have Been

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: After the Malchior Scene, Beast Boy and Raven don't care tho, Cyborg catches them, F/M, He'll probably tell everyone, Kissing, Raven POV, spellbound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: We all know how Spellbound ends, but what if Cyborg hadn't interrupted when Beast Boy went to comfort Raven? How would the scene have played out?





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever, and I know that I'm a little late to the party (the show ended quite a few years ago), but I'm still in love with this couple and recently rewatched the original Teen Titans, and couldn't help writing this. I'm sure there are probably hundreds of other fics that are different interpretations of this one, but my inner fangirl couldn't help wanting to write one of my own. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

I heard someone knocking at my door. I had locked it on purpose so that none of them could come barging in on me in my current state. All of my teammates knew to leave me alone when I locked myself in my room. It meant that I needed my alone time. And everyone had learned by now that when I say I need my alone time, that means I need my alone time. 

I figured it was Robin. He would feel like it was his duty to see if I was alright. After all, he probably understood me the most of all of my teammates. He knew what it was like to feel stressed all the time and to feel like it was his sole duty to protect everyone around him at all costs. Plus we still had the bond in our minds. It was funny actually, how much closer I felt to him with it in place. He could always tell when I was upset without fail. 

I was about to call out to Robin to go away, (I really didn't want to talk to him right now) but before I could, a voice sounded at my door, and it wasn't Robin. 

"Raven? It's me." 

Beast Boy? What was he doing here? He would have been the last one I expected at my door. 

Regardless, I decided to hear him out. The worst he could do was make me feel even angrier at myself. And it's not like I wasn't hating myself already. 

"Look, I'm sorry."

What could he be sorry for? I was the one who had made the mistake. 

I walked closer to my door. 

"For what?" I asked, confused. "You're not the one who-" 

Beast Boy cut me off. 

"No, I'm sorry that. . . he broke your heart."

Beast Boy actually cared? Why would he want to concern himself with my feelings? It's not like I'd ever exactly been nice to him in the past, and now, here he was, apologizing to me? 

"I know it was all a lie," I said, a bit quietly. I placed a hand over my heart; it was still aching from his betrayal. "But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't. . . creepy." And it was true. Malchi- I can't even say his name. Not that I would want to anyway. He had made me feel special for once in my life. Never before had someone called me beautiful like he had, or complimented me. He had tricked me to gain my trust, and then, as soon as I had given him what he wanted, he'd betrayed me and stabbed me in the back. 

I could tell Beast Boy was ready to interject. I couldn't have him lying to me. Not so soon after I'd already been lied to. I knew what I was. I knew I was creepy. "And don't try to tell me I'm not."

There was a second of silence before he responded. "Okay. Fine. You're way creepy."

I felt my heart break a little. Even though it was true, it was hard to hear. 

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room," Beast Boy continued, "You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not."

I never knew how Beast Boy had done it, but for once, he had actually said the right thing to me. I took the last step towards my door, signaling its automatic sensor and allowing it to slide open. 

He was standing outside, looking at my door. I had to show him that I was grateful for what he had said. For once, he had actually made me feel better. With a sigh of relief, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. 

And almost as soon as I had done it, I immediately regretted it. I could sense that Beast Boy was uncomfortable. He was stiff and didn't hug me back. I knew that I had made another mistake. 

He placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling away from the hug. He had a shocked look on his face. 

"Uh-" 

I looked at my feet. I knew that I had to explain myself. What I had just done was extremely out of my character. I looked back up and was about to say something when Beast Boy suddenly lunged forward, pressing his lips to mine. 

He was. . . kissing me? But why would he. . .? Did he feel sorry for me? Did he. . . like me?

Slowly, he lifted a gloved hand to my cheek. Instinctually, I could automatically feel myself respond as my lips molded to his and my hands rose to his shoulders. What I was feeling now wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. I'd felt respect for people. I'd felt friendship. I'd even felt happiness, a feeling which was supposed to be forbidden to me, when I was with my teammates. But this feeling, making my heart flutter and my stomach flip-flop- I didn't know what it was. 

As Beast Boy continued to kiss me, I thought maybe I was beginning to understand this feeling a little more. A certain purple clad emotion came to mind. When I was with Malchi- him- this emotion hadn't been around. I'd thought I was in love with him, but what Beast Boy was making me feel now didn't even compare. What I was feeling now had to be love. It was the most wonderful emotion I'd ever experienced, and I was shocked that Beast Boy had brought it out in me. 

As we continued to kiss, Beast Boy pulled me in deeper, molding his body to mine and gently massaging my lips with his tongue. I could sense another presence around the corner, but at this point, I found myself not caring. What I was feeling now was too powerful to just let go. 

After a moment, whoever had been around the corner disappeared. I knew it had to be Cyborg. Starfire would have interrupted our moment with a girly squeal of delight and Robin would have done the same with the clearing of his throat. 

Honestly, I didn't care. The whole band of Titans would find out at some point. Gossip never stayed quiet for very long amongst a league of teenagers. 

I could felt Beast Boy's hand slide back into my hair as his other hand hesitantly came to rest on my hip. My hands moved positions slightly, locking together around the back of his neck. His soft lips moved gently against mine, in a passionate kiss. 

It wasn't a kiss powered by lust, or desire. It was a caring, and loving kiss; one that shows how much the recipient means to the one who initiates it. 

After several blissful and silent moments, it was over. Slowly, Beast Boy and I pulled apart from each other, each of us breathing heavily. His warm, emerald eyes met mine as a small smile graced each of our faces. I continued to stare into his beautiful orbs as he held me in his embrace. 

When it seemed that I could finally catch my breath, the smile dropped off of my face.

"You know that Cyborg was watching us, right?" I asked. 

Beast Boy just chuckled as his hands dropped from my hips and he released me from his embrace. 

"Chrome Dome? Yeah. Kinda hard to miss those heavy metal footsteps with ears like these." He gestured towards his pointed green ears as I let out a soft laugh. He really could be funny sometimes when he didn't try so hard. 

"You know he's going to tell Robin and Starfire, right?" I asked again. 

"Yeah," Beast Boy sighed. He reached for my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. "They would have found out eventually." 

With that said, Beast Boy and I headed to the common room to clear up any overly exaggerated stories Cyborg had made up. Azar knew that the half-robot was the biggest gossip there was when it came to anything that actually mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that's the end of this fic, and I believe I should have another oneshot posted sometime next week???? Ever since I rewatched the show, I can't help writing more and more BB/Rae stories. This couple is way too cute! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my first fic, so if you guys would be so kind as to leave your thoughts in the comments below, I would really appreciate it. I don't care if it's to say I did a good job or if it's all constructive feedback and criticism. I will take it all with an open mind, because it will only help me to become a better writer in the future. Thanks for reading! Until next time.


End file.
